


Difference

by Rochelle_Templer



Series: Inktober For Writers 2017 [16]
Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Templer/pseuds/Rochelle_Templer
Summary: Lady Felicia prepares for an evening out....





	Difference

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Inktober for Writers project. The prompt for this fic was "defiance".

Lady Felicia rarely believed in doing things the easy way.  Even when the easy way was handed to her.

Becoming a lady of society hadn’t been that difficult. She was born into a family of means and turned the heads of many men who had both means and a title to go with it. Felicia could have chosen a man who was less staid than Lord Montague and more exciting for her to be around…but that also would have meant that she would have less autonomy on how she conducted herself on a day by day basis.

In the battle for freedom versus happiness, Lady Felicia always knew which side would win.

She thought about that decision again while she got dressed for an evening with Marcus. Monty was on yet another business trip in London, leaving her to fill in the spaces in her time. Marcus was only staying in Kembleford for a week, but Felicia could be happy with that. The warm light in Marcus’ chestnut eyes when he complimented her was something she’d remember for a long time. Perhaps the rest of her life.

Felicia had just finished spreading a crimson lipstick on her bottom lip when she remembered that she needed to practice the aria she had chosen for this Sunday’s service. Mrs. McCarthy had not-so-subtly suggested a more traditional hymn, but Felicia had pretended not to hear. She knew the song would soar up to the ceiling of the church if she sung it just right which would be a lovely accompaniment to Father Brown’s quiet, but dignified homily that would follow.

She would just have to be sure to get it right. A challenge, but then again, so many beautiful things in life were.

Satisfied with her appearance, Felicia got up and slipped on her shoes. Sid would be waiting outside next to the car by now. He already knew where they were going and hadn’t said a word about it from the moment she informed him. She suspected that Sid didn’t like Marcus. That he thought that Marcus was some kind of con man. Perhaps he was. If anyone would know, it would be Sid. And perhaps if she was honest with herself, she would see it too. Not that she cared to right now. Marcus was going to be gone in a week so what was the point of spoiling such a good thing with some uncalled for honesty?

Felicia chose a fur wrap that could keep out most of the evening chill and grabbed her clutch. Marcus had arranged for a quiet dinner for two in the room he was staying in on the outskirts of Kembleford. Per her request, she knew that he had ordered more than one bottle of wine for them to share.

Her heels clicked along the floor as she walked out. Sid was leaning against the Rolls, which he had parked just outside the door, with his arms crossed over his chest. As soon as he saw her walk out, he was ready with the door open and his usual smirk on his face. Felicia met that smirk with a teasing gaze of her own before climbing into the back.

“Can I go to the pub across from the hotel?” he asked as he pulled out of the driveway. “Or is this going to be a short evening?”

“This will not be short by any means. Not if I have my way,” Felicia said. “And Sid, have you forgotten that you’re still driving tonight?”

Sid snorted, but Felicia simply smiled and reached over the seat with a handful of coins.

“I hear they’ve got a delicious shepherd’s pie at that pub,” she said. “So I’m certain that you will stick to dinner while you’re there.”

Sid grinned and pocketed the change he had given her. That grin was just as good as a thank you as far as Felicia was concerned.

Felicia fell back against her seat and smiled again, wondering if Monty could ever see anything as wonderful as that glint in Marcus’ eyes.

 

 


End file.
